User talk:Slipknot Darkrai
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Jargoness (Talk) 17:06, April 20, 2010 Deletion Done, except those images that are still in use. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 18:47, April 21, 2010 (UTC) : Also, there's no need to spam all the sysops here for something like that. Deltion of images (unless they are obscene or ofensive) could wait with no harm. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 18:51, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Slipknot, I did not delete the sprites nor the Sabrina image. Sprites are available anywhere on the net, therefore the "copied from BP" reason is not valid imo. Regarding the misspelled image- no need to delete it. If it was named "ahosdhoadwudhwuhaw678ewhaugdsduai435#èdgsidf.jpg" I'd understand, but it's not. Regards (and please, if it's a new topic add another header when posting on my talk page. Thanks) -- 21:52, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :There's no reason to upload another image, especially if it's smaller than the other. I deleted it (along with the misspelled pic) and re-upped Image:Sabrina-Doll.jpg. -- 22:04, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Image:Blastoise.jpg: no need to delete it. just upload the new version over it, unless it's a different format. Let me know if that is the case. -- 22:16, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for reverting those edits. 23:17, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Why is he block?whats his crime?Hikaruyami-having fun* 13:38, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Thats the reason?Hikaruyami-having fun* 13:50, May 1, 2010 (UTC) RE - auto ip block Sorry, I'm not sure I understand. That user uses YOUR ip and blockes it? If so, how can he block it if he has no admin powers? :/ Lemme know 22:11, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Do you have a screenshot of the error you get? -- 22:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Too bad. Well, anyway, that user was blocked on May 1st because he was adding false info. -- 00:00, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I will continue as soon as I have enough time. -- 22:27, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome Your welcomePhantom Zelda 21:35, May 3, 2010 (UTC)Phantom Zelda Evanf Ya, Hi! I am Evanf. I am the Leader of project video. Ya, and you sure have done some work. I have not been on this wiki for a while so I have not the chance to edit. And we can upload our images areself and you are not the leader of project arts because I know who it is and it is not YOU!!! So please, change your user page or you will be begging for mercy. Thanks!^_^ Evanf What do you think I am talking about! You can't just go ordering around that we need you to upload pictures. Well we can do that so we do not need to ask you for permisson. If you keep this up you will, (Most Likely) be blocked.^_^ Evanf Well Me, everyone else on this wiki is trying to help. Well execpt for the sockpupets Pichu people who we delt with last month but they are gone. Well maybe there still here but the are not vandalizing. Niether are you Niether is me. So just... Forget this has happened and we can just work together. Bye!^_^ Evanf Sockpuppet Superstitions Please don't get on to me, it is just there were many connections. If you say aren't a sockpuppet, fine. Sorry about the accusation. SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 13:00, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Nice job adding the HG/SS images. :] SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 12:58, May 7, 2010 (UTC) That's good. This wiki wants pictures! ROAR! SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 12:54, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Keep editing? Do you want me to keep editing this wiki? You wrote that in my talk page. Anyway, I haven't edited this wiki in months. Not Editing The reason why I don't edit here anymore is because, I like to edit on the MySims Wiki, MySims Fanon Wiki, my wiki, Animal Crossing Fanon wiki, Mario fanon wiki, and sometimes, the Pokemon fanon wiki. I might come back here to edit someday, but look at my contribs., I basically only edited my user page, and I started the Growlithe article. -★ OY ★ (TALK) 09:22, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Uhh...sure thing.I had almost forgot it over time...-- 11:11, May 9, 2010 (UTC)